


Как нужно уговаривать актёров

by Evichii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Гостей Зен не ждал, да и человек, которые знали его настоящий адрес, можно было бы пересчитать по пальцам, и все они о своих визитах обычно предупреждали. Он допрыгал до двери, открыл её и тут же чуть не захлопнул обратно.На пороге стоял сам Джумин Хан.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun





	Как нужно уговаривать актёров

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5053507)

Он просто невыносим и будто действительно не понимает отказов. Конечно, кто же будет говорить «нет» самому мистеру Хану? 

ZEN: Нет, нет и ещё раз НЕТ >.<

ZEN: Какую часть предложения «У меня аллергия на чёртовых кошек, так что иди нахрен со своей рекламой» ты не понял?! 

Jumin: Это очень выгодная сделка для нас обоих. 

Jumin: К тому же у Элизабет Третьей чудесная шёрстка — не думаю, что у кого-то может быть на неё аллергия. 

Зен заскулил от отчаяния. Почему все разговоры с Джумином всегда сводятся к этому жирному комку шерсти?! Как будто других тем для разговора он просто не знал: «Я сейчас лечу на частном самолёте в Европу по важным делам, но вот вам фото моей кошки — ассистент Кан, вы точно не забыли её покормить?». Зен бы даже с большим удовольствием послушал о бинарном коде или новом классе в LOLOL. 

Jaehee: Мистер Хан, мне кажется, что это и правда не самая хорошая идея. Если лицо Зена распухнет от аллергии, то он будет плохо выглядеть в кадре, а это не принесёт нужных денег компании… 

Зен чуть не закричал и тут же начал набирать слова благодарности в личные сообщения для Джехи. Она очень рисковала, оспаривая решение своего босса, и это заслуживало награды. Нужно будет подписать для неё один из постеров. 

*707 вошёл в чат-комнату* 

707: Элизабет *О* 

707: Я же могу её потискать? ^^ 

Jumin: НЕ СМЕЙ. 

Jumin: Ассистент Кан, передайте службе безопасности, чтобы усилили охрану возле моего особняка. 

Зен нахмурился. Ещё один любитель этого отвратительного пушистого шара. Что все находят в этих злобных шипящих созданиях?!   
Разве он не лучше? 

Зен, всё ещё прихрамывая, подошёл к зеркалу и сделал несколько селфи.   
К тому моменту, как он выбрал самое удачное, в чате уже дважды успела вспыхнуть война: сначала между Севеном и Джумином из-за Элизабет, а потом между Севеном и Джехи, поскольку последняя пыталась отчитать первого за издевательства над младшими членами клуба (тут Зен был с ней несогласен — дразнить Юсона и правда очень весело). 

**Всё ещё в отличной форме~** — подписал он свою фотографию и скинул в общий чат, с нетерпением ожидая реакции, но его проигнорировали (почти все; Джехи просто молча забрала это фото в свой профиль). 

707: Почему бы тебе самому не заехать? Думаю, так было бы гораздо убедительней 

707: (если ты понимаешь, о чём я) 

Jaehee: Люсиэль, я не думаю, что 

Jumin: Ты прав. 

Jaehee: Что?! 

707: Что?! [2] 

Jumin: Пожалуй, даже прямо сейчас. Ассистент Кан, отправьте за мной лимузин. 

*Jumin покинул чат-комнату* 

Зен не особо понимал, что только что произошло — сообщения сыпались так быстро, что он едва успевал читать; надо будет попросить Севена поковыряться в этом приложении и убрать автообновление чата. До нужного места он так и не долистал, так что куда там отправился Джумин Зен не знал, а переспрашивать не хотел: Севен наверняка подкалывал бы его по этому поводу ещё пару дней. 

Он тяжко выдохнул и попрыгал на кухню, желая налить себе немного вина и снять стресс. Разговоры с Джумином в принципе не приносили ему ничего, кроме стресса, так что бокал вина после каждого чата с ним успел стать своего рода традицией. 

Вывихнутая нога уже почти не болела, но наступать на неё полностью было довольно неприятно. Зен раскачивал бокал в руке, подражая сомелье, и задумчиво смотрел в багровую жидкость, будто от этого ему станет легче. Наконец он сделал глоток.   
Буквально через пару минут в дверь позвонили. 

Гостей Зен не ждал, да и человек, которые знали его настоящий адрес, можно было бы пересчитать по пальцам, и все они о своих визитах обычно предупреждали. Он допрыгал до двери, открыл её и тут же чуть не захлопнул обратно.   
На пороге стоял сам Джумин Хан. 

— Хм, — сказал он вместо приветствия и бесцеремонно прошёл внутрь, чуть было не толкнув Зена плечом. — Тут не так плохо, как я представлял. 

— Спасибо и на этом, — закатил глаза Зен, а затем скрестил руки. — И что ты здесь забыл? 

— Очевидно, пришёл обсуждать твоё участие в съёмках моей рекламы. 

Джумин поправлял дорогие запонки на манжетах рубашки и обводил взглядом интерьер чужой квартиры-студии. Зен подумал, что «мистер Хан» специально смотрит куда угодно, только не на него.   
Он допрыгал до ближайшего стула и, удобно усевшись, смерил гостя самым высокомерным взглядом, на который был способен. Почему-то это не подействовало: Джумин оставался таким же надменным, как и до этого. 

— Я уже говорил — если тебе нужны деньги или помощь первоклассных врачей, то ты можешь просто попросить, — ни с того ни с сего напомнил Джумин. — Разумеется, потом ты всё же снимешься в… 

— Сколько раз я ещё должен сказать, что у меня аллергия на твоих чёртовых кошек?! — не выдержал Зен и снова запрыгал к нему, с вызовом смотря прямо в серые глаза. — Для особо непонятливых, скажу ещё раз: Джумин Ха… 

Он не договорил. Джумин подался вперёд, а Зен инстинктивно сделал шаг назад, но не удержался и прислонился спиной к стене. Хан рассматривал его так пристально, что Зен почти смутился. 

— Ты гораздо красивее, чем на фотографиях, — заключил Джумин, продолжая скользить взглядом по его лицу, а потом потёр между пальцев прядь собранных в низкий хвост белых волос. — Мягкие… Почти как у Элизабет. 

Зен вышел из себя. Даже сейчас этот придурок только и делает, что говорит о своей кошке!   
Он хотел высказать ему всё, что думает о комках шерсти и тупоголовых бизнесменах, но Хан приблизился ещё сильнее, почти касаясь его носа кончиком своего. 

— Джумин!.. Что ты… — испуганно прошептал Зен, изо всех сил пытаясь вжаться в стену. 

— Шато Рожет? — спросил он, будто не делал ничего странного. — Неплохой выбор. Осталось ещё? 

Джумин не отстранялся, всё ещё находясь в опасной близости от его губ, и Зен не сразу понял, что он говорил о вине.   
Повисла пауза, и Хан тяжело выдохнул. 

— Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты согласился?.. 

— Д-для начала отойти от меня подальше! — вспылил Зен, отталкивая его от себя, и деловито поправил белый пиджак, который не успел снять после фотосессии у зеркала. — Я подумаю над этим, если ты сейчас же исчезнешь. 

Джумин задумался на пару секунд и, к облегчению Зена, прошёл к двери. 

— Я напишу тебе, как приеду. 

Дверь захлопнулась, и Зен налил себе ещё вина.   
Руки сами собой потянулись к телефону.   
Он должен вернуться совсем скоро.


End file.
